yandere_simulator_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Yandere Simulator Test Wiki:Committees
Committees are non-council and non-policy bodies that carry out various tasks assigned by the Council of Administration. Committees are not to be confused with Councils, which are the governing bodies that assign tasks to committees. Creation Committees are created (and abolished) through a Council of Administration vote. Some committees may only exist for a short time, while others may be considered permanent. The Council of the People are able to propose to the Council of Administration the creation of a new committee. Committees are classified into 2 "Types", 3 "Membership" categories, and 4 "Categories". Types: *Permanent - A committee with no re-vote planned. *Temporary - A committee with a planned re-vote. Membership: *Staff only - Only staff members may be apart of the committee. *Anyone - Anyone can join the committee. *Minimal staff - Only the chairmen are allowed to be staff. (Interns excluded) Categories: *Documenting - Focused on the documentation of something. *Engagement - Focused on user engagement or knowledge. *Investigation - Focused on investigating. *Proposal - Can propose policy to the COTP. Structure The Council of Administration picks a staff member to be the 'Senior Chairman' and the Council of the People pick another staff member to be the 'Junior Chairman'. The Council of Administration can override a committee for including or removing information for a documenting oriented committee or any tests/polls to determine eligibility for staff. Senior Chairman The Senior Chairman is allowed to pick anyone they see fit to join the committee and can fire anyone, except the Junior Chairman. The specific duties of the Senior Chairman are different from committee to committee and are decided by the Council of Administration. The Council of Administration can grant, with limits, a Senior Chairman the ability to appoint a member (including the Junior Chairman) of the committee into an internal position. The Council of Administration does have the ability to abolish any position created or change the name. Picking the Senior Chairman The Council of Administration can hire and fire the Senior Chairman. The Council of Administration can pick the Junior Chairman to become the Senior Chairman. This results in the Council of the People to vote on a new Junior Chairman. The Council of the People can vote to request a specific candidate for Senior Chairman. They can also vote to request the firing of a Senior Chairman. The Council of Administration can pick an existing Senior Chairman to serve as Senior Chairman of another committee. However, a Senior Chairman would need a 2/3 vote in the Council of Administration. Junior Chairman The Junior Chairman acts as a regular member unless they are acting in place of the Senior Chairman. They do the Senior Chairman's duties when the Senior Chairman has been fired, quit, or is temporarily unavailable. The Junior Chairman of a documenting oriented committee can start a vote within the committee to overturn a decision the Senior Chairman has made. In the event of a tie, the Council of Administration can pick up the issue as an override vote. If the Senior Chairman has been fired or quit, the Junior Chairman becomes the acting Chairman until a new chairman can be picked. Picking the Junior Chairman The Council of the People can hire and fire the Junior Chairman. If the Council of Administration had fired a Senior Chairman, the Council of the People cannot hire them as the Junior Chairman for the same committee. The Council of Administration can't pick the Junior Chairman, but can fire the current one if they're deemed unfit. The Council of the People can pick an existing Junior Chairman to serve Junior Chairman of another committee. However, a Junior Chairman would need an unanimous vote in the Council of the People. Subcommittees Subcommittees are bodies within a committee. Subcommittees are created either through a Council of Administration vote or by the council giving the Senior Chairman the right to establish a subcommittee. The Council of Administration holds the authority to disband any subcommittees. If a subcommittee was created by a Senior Chairman, the Senior Chairman can also disband it. However, the Senior Chairman cannot disband a subcommittee created by the Council of Administration. If a committee has a subcommittee, 1 internal position is also created. This position is used to create a leadership role for the subcommittee, though the Senior Chairman can opt to fill it themselves. The Council of Administration can grant a subcommittee a Discord channel, and they are given roles. Reports The Senior Chairman submits reports to the Head Bureaucrat and Head Helper on their walls during the last week of the month, and they link the report on their Committee's page. If a committee exists for more than a year, then the page will be given a sub-page to list the reports on and will link to the most recent report on the main page. If the Head Bureaucrat or Head Helper are a committee's Senior or Junior, a report does not need to be submitted by the Senior to themselves or the committee's own Junior. The specifics of reports are determined by the Council of Administration when a committee is formed. The deadline for reports is the 1st of each month. Reports cannot be submitted more than 2 weeks late. If a Senior Chairman does not submit a report within a week past the deadline, then the Junior Chairman may submit the report. Junior Chairmen may submit, independently of the Senior Chairman, a report if they they believe the Senior's report is insufficient, misleading, or to condemn the Senior. If a Senior Chairman misses 2 reports; a vote to fire them will start on the Council of Administration. Miscellaneous Each committee is given a page; :Committees/CommitteeName Some committees can be given dedicated Discord channels in a committee section. Only staff and committee members will be able to see these channels. Each committee member is also given a role on the Discord and a tag on the wiki. Committee members that aren't staff are also given a "Non-staff Cmte" role. List of Committees Former Committees